guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of the Abyss
Here you will find info about Eye of the Abyss. Story Skill Info Stats Tips Here are some valuable tips when fighting the Eye of the Abyss: *The Eye of the Abyss is neutral root. Bring only your strongest (highest attack guardians) *The safe spot is usually behind Abyss (at the upper left/right side), but this can change. *Be sure to use reserve skills for dodging strong attacks. When you use hunter skills, you become temporarily invincible. *When setting up your deck, place your burst type in the main, and your hitters in your shift. In the first 8 seconds, use all your guardians skills, use a buffer like liang then 3 strong multi hit skills. Switch after 8 seconds (or wait for Abyss to use Body Press then switch). Switch when available or in the last 30 seconds. *Switching is an advance strategy to deal additional damage. Some players may prefer as not to switch anymore. *A popular combo is using Ravadon-Shannon-Liang. Ravadon's seeping doom wil stack with Shannon's illusion. Liang's Win at all cost increases Seeping Doom's damage. This is more effective when the player can do the "Hollowed Abyss" Technique. *"Hollowed Abyss" Technique is done successfully when you are able to switch and land all 4 guardians inside Abyss. The timing is when you switch when Abyss uses Body Press. Your guardians will be in a safe place and will not be hit by any of Abyss' Skills Guardians Here are the best guardians to bring during the battle Hunter Guides Check out the guides for a more efficient way of using your Hunters. Warrior= The warrior is a high def high HP melee fighter. You must prioritize melee contact to land hits. Less we know, the warrior can do upto 500~700 combo hits on the Eye of the Abyss. Use Rush Attack to close the gap. Quickly move to the safe spot (left or right) Hit the Attack button as much as you can When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like One-Hand/Two-Hands Downward strike, change position. When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like Body Press, you can evade the Red marked area.You may use Roll, Cyclone Sword, or Wind Slash to evade the attack When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like Saliva Swamp, change position. This attack will deal massive damage when you stay in the Area When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like Swipe to the Left/Right Skill, quickly move to the safe spot. If you are caught not to be on the safe spot, use Roll, Cyclone Sword, or Wind Slash to evade the attack Always reserve one skill for evading a powerful/fatal attack |-|Archer= The archer is a high crit high dodge range fighter. Although it is a range fighter, during this boss fight where the target is stationary, it is best to fight Abyss at melee range. The faster the arrow reaches its target, the more the damage you are able to deal within the time limit. Use Roll to close the gap. Quickly move to the safe spot (left or right) Hit the Attack button as much as you can. Spam Multi-Shot and Boom Trap as much as you can. When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like One-Hand/Two-Hands Downward strike, change position. When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like Saliva Swamp, change position. This attack will deal massive damage when you stay in the Area When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like Swipe to the Left/Right Skill, quickly move to the safe spot. If you are caught not to be on the safe spot, use Storm Rage or Dash Kick to evade it. Always reserve Storm Rage for evading a powerful/fatal attack. Dash Kick can be an alternative if Storm Rage is on cooldown. Remember to spam those fast cooldown skills. |-|Sorcerer= Here you will learn tricks when using the Sorcerer against Eye of the Abyss The sorcerer is a high spell damage range fighter. Although it is a range fighter, during this boss fight where the target is stationary, it is best to fight Abyss at melee range. The faster the orbs reach its target, the more the damage you are able to deal within the time limit. Use Disport/Dash Clash to close the gap. Quickly move to the safe spot (left or right) Hit the Attack button as much as you can. Spam Vision Meteor, Chain Lightning/Thunderbolt, Icicle Rain as much as you can. When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like One-Hand/Two-Hands Downward strike, change position with Dash Clash. When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like Saliva Swamp, change position with Dash Clash. This attack will deal massive damage when you stay in the Area When Eye of the Abyss uses a skill like Swipe to the Left/Right Skill, quickly move to the safe spot. If you are caught not to be on the safe spot, use Icicle Rain or Dash Clash to evade it. Always reserve Icicle Rain for evading a powerful/faatl attack. Remember to spam those fast cooldown skills.